legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2: Episode 20
Two Ships set course in front with each other and each of them are ready to make their next trip with Bender and Slade at the guns Bender: Okay Everyone, are we all ready to begin our next mission Slade: We're ready Harry Wells: Both of us are searching for magic to use for our amulet and we'll each try to see if we can find the well Starfire: But what about Thawne and his team find out and follow us Skipper: We'll deal with them, Slade: I'm currently running a scan to see if we can find any trace considering Deathstroke was on the ship Rick: Be cautious, he may have something up his sleeve Celes: Can do Bender: Now I recall back then Joker had some plan with X Parasites and that he was going to infect the universe. Do you think he'll try it as his future self Slade: A Possibly, Anti Cosmo: Should we focus our efforts on that Skipper: What do you think? Anti Cosmo: We should Rick: And also, we're going to need more of our wits about before we try anything hasty Harry Wells: Hunter was in contact, and he might split his work with the team to follow us both, Starfire: I wouldn't be surprised if he did Skipper: Fire off boys Both Slade and Bender's time machines travel at the speed and on their way forward in time. Now with The Legends, who have noticed their activity Rip: There goes Bender and Slade traveling to continue their journey Ray: Let's join them Rip: In time, Mrs.Lance is detecting something unusual we need to find out Sara: Thankfully someone has the insight to put a wire on Joker, Ray Ray: That wasn't me Rip: Or me Grovyle: I did, I snuck up and pinned one on up him, one of the Titans saw me, yet didn't report me Kyle: You said, you heard a magic explosion when you escaped, and Joker was maybe on your tail. I think he has an ally by his side and a powerful one Grovyle: Let's see ............ The Joker is now in an abandoned castle that looks like it came from a Hollywood set and Joker places a power limiter down and then blackish creatures appear in front of him The Joker: Oh, You. I wish to speak to your queen, Changling The Changling tries to attack Joker, but Joker sprays it and kicks it down The Joker: Thank you The Joker enters the throne room and the throne turns to reveal Queen Chrysalis Queen Chrysalis: Joker you're back The Joker: Yes, Your magic suppressor was a slight success, until science mucked it up. And your magic explosives are most impressive. But we still have our enemies on the loose. Queen Chrysalis: And the reason you're here? The Joker: To Make our partnership full time, join me and Thawne, Queen. You can be of great help with your assets Queen Chrysalis: My previous assets, I have been deserted by subjects and everything but my power. I'm reliant on those weak changelings that you sprayed to get in to guard me before I lay down the gauntlet The Joker: You're still strong, and I can offer you Equestria with our assistance Queen Chrysalis: Keep Talking The Joker: AS Powerful as Equestria itself is protected, It's not invincible. I have followers with abilities and powers to make even The Princesses stare in fear. We can enslave Equestria to our ends, use the ponies power to our edge and what I seek at this moment is a kind of magic. You can most benefit from. Queen Chrysalis: If you're lying to me or tricking me. You can forget it The Joker: No I'm serious, You And Me can make a full partnership without officially recruiting you. You lend me your power and talents to further the Legion's plans, and I will lend my assets to help in your conquest of Equestria. Queen Chrysalis: Let's make this full time, Joker The Joker: Excellent, I'll show myself out. Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Season 2 Category:The Multiversal Reversing Adventure Category:The4everreival